Max Ride, Meeting
by localisedmorphia
Summary: Iggy Fang Nudge are one family,Max Gazzy Angel are another. Meet for the first time at school. Iggy hates Lissa,Fang's girlfriend,so does Max. Fang decides likes Max,but so does Iggy. Who'll Max choose, Fang or Iggy?...or Sam, or Dylan
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea and I have to try it out, please tell me if it works or not. The are split into two families; Fang, Iggy, Nudge and the second family is Max, Gazzy, Angel. Yes they have wings and their powers etc, they just don't know each other.

* * *

MPOV

It was our first day of a new school and we were all a bit freaked. Mum had been nice enough to make pancakes for us but that hadn't really helped to calm our nerves, well mine at least.

"Mum, I don't see why we can't just start this school at the beggining of next year. It would make it easier on all of us," I groaned to my mum, Valancia Martinez.

"Firstly, it's only the fifth week of term one so it's not exactly late in the year. And you would have almost a whole year of nerves building up inside of you, making it even worse," Mum old me sternly.

"Urgh," I moaned gathereing up my bag and heading towards the door.

"Don't be such a drama queen Max," Mum complained.

"Hold up Max," Angel said as herself and Gazzy ran to me.

"Remember to wait for Gazzy and Angel after school to walk them home," Mum said.

"Yes," I walked out the door, Angel and Gazzy going ahead of me.

"And I do mean walk Max," Mum managed to call out before the door slammed shut.

"Okay, Angel, no mind control, Gazzy no bombs. Don't get into trouble or else I'll have to kick your butts, got it?" I told Gazzy and Angel as we walked into the school grounds.

"Yes Max," They said in unison. We went walked to the office of the school because we had a meeting with the principle, apparently every new student has to be formally introduced to the school. Now didn't that just scream fun!

"Hello, we are new here and we have to meet the principle or something," I said to a lady in the office.

"Yes, Max, Angel and ... Gazzy?" Said the lady looking at us funny, we just nodded. "Okay, down that hall and its the last door on the left."

"Thanks," I said making my way down the hall to the last door on the left. I knocked on the door and a young man opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Mr Silvestine how may I be of assistance?" He asked politely, he seemed alright.

"Uh-are you the principle?" I asked.

"Why yes I am, are you the three new students?" Said Mr Silvestine, he seemed too young to be a principle but what do I know, I've bearly even been to school before.

"I'm Max, this is Angel and Gazzy," I said gesturing to them as I spoke their names.

"Okay, lets get started then. Well here Gazzy and Angel you have the same classroom's and teachers for all of your subjects seeing as though you are both in the primary school section of this school. So you don't have timetables, Max on the other hand, you need one and here it is," He said handing me a piece of paper with various times and classes on it. "I would like to welcome you all to our school and hope you enjoy it here. Please follow me and I will show you to your classrooms." Mr Silvestine stood up and walked out of the room, we all looked at each other all a bit confused. I decided that we'd better follow him, so I got up and walked out of the door as well, followed by Gazzy then Angel. We went out of the office and down a corridoor to a classroom named room15.

"Max this is your form class, every morning you will be in this classroom before classes begin so ask one of peers if you ever need help with something. I'll get the teacher to assign a student to help you around the school to find your classes, hopefully someone has the same subjects in the same rooms as you." Mr Silvestine explained, "Don't worry about Gazzy and Angel, I'll take them to their classes." I smiled at him and then looked at Angel, _"He's telling the truth Max,"_ she thought to me answering my unsaid question. I nodded and Mr Silvestine knocked on the door.

"Hello Mrs Whinyu, this is your new stdent, Max," He said nodding towards me.

"Ah yes, okay come along Max," Said Mrs Whinyu poiting into the classroom. I stepped in and everyone in the class turned and stared at me, I hated being the centre on attention. "Class, this is MAx, she will be joining us for the rest of the year so please make her feel welcome. Can I please see your timetable Max?" I handed it over still not saying a word. She went over to her computer and after a few minutes said, "Ah, hmm okay. Iggy and Fang, you have the same classes as Max so can one of you please show her to her classes? Fang you'd probably be better wouldn't you? Max, go sit over there's an empty seat." I walked over and sat in the seat she was gesturing to.

"Miss, can Iggy please do it? Fang is going to be busy," Said a girl sitting two seats down from where I was.

"Lissa, it would be easier for Fang to do it," Mrs Whinyu argued.

"But Miss then Fang wouldn't be able to be with me," Lissa coninued twirling a boy's, Fang's, hair.

"Seriously Lissa could you please think of someone besides yourself for once," the boy next to me said, "I'm Iggy by the way," he said smiling at me, not quite looking me in the eye.

"But Iggy pl-," Lissa complained.

"Fine I'll do it just to shut you up Lissa, I'm sick of your whiny little voice," Iggy said interrupting her, Lissa snarled at him but then turned her attention back to Fang.

"I feel so loved," I said to Iggy.

"Oh, right, well the thing is I'm blind so it really would have been easier for Fang to take you to your classes, but I can get around just as easily so we won't get lost or anything. That snotty stuck up brat over there is Lissa, in other words my brother's stupid girlfriend, Fang's my brother by the way," He said.

"Good to know, thanks for showing me around by the way," I told Iggy.

"It's fine. You know what? On the bright side you won't have to hang around with Lissa, so maybe me showing you around rather than Fang will save you some of that agony," He said nodding in Lissa's direction. It was hard to believe he was blind.

This year may not be so bad after all.

* * *

So what did ya think?

Please review!

After two reviews I'll update, yes I am aiming high aren't I! Oh well :P


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well I opened up my emails and I had 27 new ones from fanfiction so I'm happy :) Thank you all for reviewing, you quintupled my expectations so yay!!!

feathers789: Updating now! Thanks and I hope you like the plot too!

Amy: Yeah, judging from the fact that I got 8 reviews after one day I think I'm going to finish the story, yay, thank you!

SeekDreamsAndFindHope: Thank you Luna :)

Midge 1012: I will, thanks for reviewing.

bianca: thanks,

ocmk: I know, I have big expectations aye? Thanks

anonymous: I will

I Talk A Lot: Hopefully it will be...

weirdpeopleruletheworld: Glad you liked it, I only started it yesturday so that would explain the one chapter. I'm updating now though!

carpie noctrum: Thanks, updating now!!! :P

maximumride1219: Right now I am!

Lainiesawesomeness: Cool, yay, yes I am now! :P

* * *

MPOV

"Uh, Max what number is that door?" Iggy asked pointing towards a blue door.

"23, why? Are we lost?" I said getting a bit worried, it was the first class of the day and I didn't really want to be in trouble already, Gazzy and Angel would be able to hold this over me for ages.

"Okay, go to your left," Iggy said looking to the direction that he had told me to go, "And no we are not lost, at least I don't think so. Don't worry about it Max, I'm blind and you're new, the teacher will let us off."

"Sweet, I didn't think of that," I said.

"Yeah, just act all puppy dog eyed and we'll be fine. Now can you see anyone we know?" He asked, I looked around for a bit but couldn't see anyone.

"Uh, Iggy I don't know anyone, this is my first day remember," I replied, he shook his head and groaned.

"Sorry Max, stupid Lissa, we wouldn't even be in this mes-" Iggy started off on one of his rants but was stopped by a hand covering his mouth.

"And I thought I was the one that talked too much, geese. Hey I'm Nudge, Iggy's sister, what's your name?" Said a girl, slowly removing her hand from Iggy's face.

"I'm Max," I answered.

"Great, Nudge can you help us out please," said Iggy.

"Yeah sure, are you guys lost?" Nudge asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm new here today and Iggy was showing me where my classes are as I've got the same ones as him," I told Nudge.

"Doesn't Fang have the same classes as you Iggy," he nodded, "Why isn't he helping?"

"Lissa," Iggy said.

"And that would explain your babbling before?" Nudge wondered

"Yep," said Iggy.

"What room are you in?" She asked.

"Um, the history section, room 18," Iggy told Nudge, she laughed.

"Wow, you really are lost. Here follow me," Nudge said walking down various corridoors and to a door reading H18.

"Thanks Nudge," We said opening the door and waving good bye to her. The bell rang as we sat down.

"Phew. That was lucky," Iggy whispered as the teacher began writing notes up on the board. Class was fairly boring as was science whcih we had second, finally after two hours it was our first break.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Iggy asked as we gathered up our lunch, he was surprised that I had the same amount of food that he had, how he could tell, don't ask me.

"Sure," I said following him.

"Hello Iggy, and what was your name?" Lissa said as we sat down, oh yay we got to sit with her, note my sarcasm.

"Her name is Max, Lissa, are you seriously so dumb that it affects your memory?" Iggy rudely snarled.

"Are you gonna let him say that to me?" Lissa said to Fang trying to get some sympathy.

"Iggy, quit it," Fang said.

* * *

Please review :P

not updating until I have 4 reviews


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said 4 reviews b4 but I'm changing it to three this way it only goes up 1 review!

Thanks to all who have reviewed this story! And all who do! Please keep on reviewing and if you have any ideas on what you think should happen feel free to tell me and I'll try and incorporate it somehow!

wierdpeopleruletheworld: Cool, yay you liked it! And I hope you are a good judge at that kind of stuff cause or else the yay isn't so much...I don't mind rambling and THANK YOU!!!

ocmk: Huh? Oooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy no idea wat that is supposed to mean, so anyways thanks for reviewing!

I Talk A Lot: I will, this will be my second update today...woah dude...oh well thanking you!

Discalaimer: (Forgot to do this last time, oops) I do no own Maximum Ride, :( oh well I do own this plot so all is good!

* * *

MPOV

"Iggy, quit it," Fang said although it wasn't very convincing and it kind of sounded as though he wished Iggy would continue, hmmm.

"Max!" Came Angel's voice running towards me with Gazzy behind her trying to look cool, so cute.

"Yeah, what is it Angel?" I said, Lissa started laughing, "What's your problem?"

"Hahaha, you call your, sister is it, angel! Haha," Lissa managed to get out in between laughs, then stopping when she saw that she looked like an idiot as no one else was laughing.

"That's her name," I said getting up and grabbing my tray of food, "See you later, wait I don't really want to see you later so unless you want to go and make fun of my siblings names some more, good bye s-"

"Stop before you get her extremely peaved off, although that could be quite funny so if you don't mind them hearing you, go ahead," Iggy said getting an approving nod from Nudge who had just shown up.

"Nah, not worth it. Lets go," Nudge and Iggy now got up as well and followed Angel and Gazzy to another table. Fang looked as though he wanted to join us, "You know that you can come if you want to Fang," I said to him, he began nodding but then Lissa gave him a death glare and he shook his head.

I left them to it and joined the rest of, I guess you would call it, my group. After the next two classes it was lunch time and I went with Iggy to get more food. We paid for it then sat down at the table we had sat at at first break. Nudge had joined us and her and Iggy were engaged in disscusion that I had no clue about so I was left to my own thoughts. My eyes ran over random school students faces until I saw some that I recognised, Fang and Lissa's. They were talking and Lissa looked annoyed but Fang was calm although his jaw was clenched. He waved, _oh man, he has caught me,_ I didn't know what else to do, I already looked like an idiot so I just waved back. He smiled and then stood up, Lissa's face filled with anger especially when she saw me. Fang walked over to my table still smiling and asked;

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope," I replied, and he sat down in the chair next to me, "What was all that about?"

"Lissa problems. You been finding your way around the school easily enough?" Fang said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. This morning trying to find history class Nudge had to help us out a bit though," He chuckled.

"Sorry about that, I should have been helping you around the school but Lissa..." He apoligised.

"No problem, its fine. Quite frankly I prefer Nudge to Lissa," I said, he sighed, "Sorry, no offence."

"I get it, she can get on your nerves a bit sometimes but she's alright once you get to know her. Max," He said, his eyes brightening when he spoke my name.

"Yeah," I replied, I had no idea where this was going.

"Hello,"

"Hey Angel, and Gazzy," I said, Fang nodded at them.

"Hello, Fang is it?" Gazzy wondered.

"Yep," Fang answerd.

"Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend?" Angel asked, he shrugged and Angel smiled, reading his mind and getting the answer anyway, "He's a man of many words isn't he."

"Yeah, many, many words, that's Fang for ya," Nudge added. The bell rang, Angel and Gazzy ran off to their classes. "I'd better head off, see you later!" Nudge said exiting the cafeteria.

"Can I walk with you?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah sure, come on Iggy. Where are we now?" I said.

"Over to you Fang," Iggy said.

"Uh- English in room 17," Fang told us. Fang began went out into the corridoor, Iggy and I bringing up the rear.

"We won't get lost this time, oh yeah," I said to Iggy.

"Faaannnnggg!" Lissa's voice came.

"You celebrated too soon Max," Iggy said, disappointment spreading across his face, probably matching mine.

"You can't walk with them," She screeched. "I didn't think our infectious disease was that noticible," Iggy whispered to me, we began snickering and Lissa looked at us with disgust. We put up our hands in surrender and walked off, no way were we going to get caught up in that.

* * *

Please review and tell me what can be improved! Did you like this chapter? What do you think should happen? I have a story line but I can add stuff into it to make it longer!

Again please review, I want 4 before I write the next chapter, but I may feel like writing one tomorrow anyways so yeah...just please REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Eight more reviews yay, you guys are making me write a lot aren't you. Oh well I don't have any homework so I can write a chapter, maybe even two, today but no promises!!!

weirdpeopleruletheworld: Cool, thanks! :P

Midge 1012: I think in this chapter a lot is going to happen so it should be longer...I'll try make it longer where I can!

Zollo: Lol, don't worry Lissa will get what's coming to her...not saying anymore though, already said too much...

I Talk A Lot: Yeah, I didn't really notice that before...but you're right, she is...oh well...makes her seem worse though so thats good!

Amy: Hmmm...uh well I haven't really gotten that far yet...oh idea...okay, they will find out soon....

linz96: Lol, cool,

ocmk: ryt, yeah she gets on my nerves too, but as I said, she will get whats coming to her, muahahahahahaha!!!

babiixilyx3: Thank you!

Thanks to all who have reviewed, imaginary cake for all of you, cookies are reserved for joiners of the dark side, SORRY :(

Disclaimer: Don't own Max Ride.....

* * *

MPOV

The bell rang, it seemed like music to my ears as it signalled the end of the school day. I left Iggy with Fang and went outside and waited on a free seat for Gazzy and Angel.

"Hey Max!" Nudge said coming up behind me.

"Hey Nudge!" I said mimicking her excited voice.

"You want to come with me and get some ice-cream?" She asked.

"Uh-" I said as I saw Gazzy and Angel emerging from the crowd of students and making their way to our seat.

"Hey guys, you want to come get some ice-cream?"

"Yay, can we Max? Please," Angel asked, Gazzy's eyes widening.

"Sure," I had given in, but it wouldn't be that bad I mean at least Lissa wouldn't be there.

"Are they coming Nudge?" Fang called, and there goes that thought, Nudge nodded.

"Oh man," I groaned quietly.

"Don't worry, Lissa isn't going," Someone whispered and I turned around to see Iggy.

"Yay, oh and hey Iggy," I greeted.

"Sup. We ready to head off Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Yep, lets go." He replied.

We began walking to the ice-cream store, they said it was only about a 20 mintue walk. Iggy, Fang and I were up the front with Nudge, Gazzy and Angel at the back. The back three were sucked into conversation where as we, up the front, were walking in akward silence.

"Uh," I said.

"Yeah, uh," Iggy added, he was on my left.

"Why isn't Lissa coming?" I asked Fang, who was on my right. "Not that I'm complaining," I whispered to Iggy, he chuckled.

"Need a break from her, told her I had to get home 'cause I had loads of homework that was due tomorrow," He said answering my question.

"Hmmm, yeah, I get what you mean," Iggy said making me snicker, and Fang growl, "Sorry Fang but you know I don't like her, at all."

"No offence Fang, but I'd have to agree with Iggy on this one. I don't even know why she doesn't like me, I haven't done anything to her yet she still seems to hate me." I told him. Fnag sighed and walked ahead of Iggy and I.

"I guess we are here," I said to Iggy as Fang had walked into a store.

"Sounds like it," Iggy said following me through the entrance.

"Everyone know what flavours they want?" Nudge asked after we had been standing around reading the menu.

"Yep," Everyone said.

"Lets go order them then shall we," Nudge said, walking up to the counter.

"May I help you Miss?" A young man behind the counter politely asked Nudge.

"Yes thanks. We are all ordering together," The man nodded, "Can I please have an orange chocolate chip, single scoop?"

"Sure thing," He said getting Nudge's ice-cream and giving it to her.

"Can I have a strawberry single scoop please?"

"Yes," Said the man scooping out Angel's ice-cream and handing it to her.

"Um, can I get a chocolate single scoop?" The man nodded and got Gazzy's ice-cream passing it over to him, "Thanks," Gazzy added.

"Mango single scoop, please," Iggy said, the man nodded a yep and handed Iggy his ice-cream.

"Can I please have a cookies and cream single scoop?"

"Yep, sure," He said scooping out mine and passing it to me, "Thank you," I said to him, he nodded.

"And can I get a hokey-pokey ice-cream, single scoop?" Fang asked.

"Uh-huh," And the man gave Fang his ice-cream. "That'll be $12 thanks." Fang handed over the money and we sat down in a booth.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked Fang.

"Nothing, it was on me," He said looking slightly confused.

"You sure?"

"Max, it was $12, I didn't exactly have to break the bank," He said a smirk spreading across his face. It quickly slid off when I turned to talk to Iggy, hehehe, that'll teach him for being smart to me.

"Fang, incoming," I said when I saw Lissa looking into the store and seeing Fang, "She's gonna blow!" I said, everyone except Fang laughed.

"Fang! What are you doing here?! You said you had homework you had to do," Screeched Lissa storming through the door.

"I guess he finished early," Nudge said standing up with Iggy.

"Stop being such a drama queen," I said joining them.

"You!" Lissa said with so much anger I thought steam was about to blow out her ears and walking up to me, her finger pointed at me.

"What?!" I said imitating her voice.

"Stay away from Fang!" She screamed at me. I rubbed my ears, they didn't actually hurt but I was trying to make fun of the situation so I felt it was neccessary.

"Lissa, stop. Go outside and I will meet you out there in a second." Fang intervened, it was about time as well, I had only known him one day and I was already fighting his battles.

"Sorry about this guys, especially you Max, I don't know why she's going for you? I'll go sort this out now, wait for me here, okay?" He told us.

"Yep," I answered for all of us. I saw him walk with Lissa over to the park across the street. About 10 minutes later Lissa ran past the shop, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Did you finally do it?" Iggy asked.

"It was time, she was getting on everyone's nerves and was being a pain in the butt," Fang said, sadness in his voice.

"About time Fang, good on you," Nudge congradulated.

"It looked like she took it pretty hard though," I said.

"Don't feel sorry for her Max, she is a cow." Angel said to me, obviously she has been doing a little thought reading. _Sorry Max_, she said in my head.

* * *

Sorry but it isn't that mush longer, but it is slightly.

Please review!!!

Thank you!!!


	5. Chapter 5

feathers789: Updating now! And I'm trying to make it longer...and making you wait to see what happens....well I like being evil...plus I don't really have a plan I just start typing and wing it, hoping people like it so I don't even know what's going to happen...so EVERYONE FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST STUFF IF YOU WANT, but if you can...please pm me cause then it won't spoil it!

maximumride1219: Love your spelling dude! - im not being sarcastic, I mean imagine if everyone started saying awomsee wouldn't that be so cool! (oh yeah and by the way I just call like everyone dude, in fact I'm surprised I haven't said it yet...oh well)

I Talk A Lot: Yeah....lol :P

ocmk: YAY! But she might be back.....this should be good.....muahahahhaha (the evilness is back! RUN!)

Raptor Ookami: Naw it aint bad...I like reviews....and cool....my favorite character is Iggy too, I'll try put bombing in it...I like bombs too...muahahahahaha!

mythical: I'll try to, but depends on how I'm feeling.

Disclaimer.....yeah do I really need to keep putting this in?

On with the story, thanks for reviewing and please keep doing it!!!

* * *

MPOV

"Don't feel sorry for her Max, she is a cow." Angel said to me, obviously she has been doing a little thought reading. _Sorry Max_, she said in my head.

"You can say that again," Gazzy said.

"Lets go home guys," I told Gazzy and Angel.

"But-" Nudge started.

"It's about time we headed off as well," Fang said sliding out of the booth, followed by everyone else. We walked outside and went down to the end of the street back to the school.

"Well, see you guys, sorry about Lissa," Fang apoligised.

"It's all good," I said waving good bye to them, althought they had already turned around and were heading in the other direction to us.

"Okay, I know mum said to walk home, but that's going to take ages. Head into the trees on our left and we'll take off from there, got it?" I told my younger siblings.

"Yes Max," Angel said doing what she was told, Gazzy by her side, myself behind them. After we were about halfway into the woods and had found a clearing we unfurled our wings. Gazzy and I propelled Angel into the air. Gazzy put one foot in my hands that were intwined and out infront of me.

"On three," I said to him.

"Yep, one...two...three," I pulled my hands upwards as hard and fast as I could, Gazzy almost knocked into Angel when he began flapping his wings, but luckily missed. now it was my turn to get aloft, but I had no help. I ran through the trees and found another, slightly smaller clearing so, as I had gained enough speed, I leaped into the air and pulled my wings down hard until I was at the same level as the others.

"We need to make sure we stay out of view, so lets gain some height firstly," I said, they followed my instructions thankfully and now we were up out of range from any humans, "Lets go home, shall we?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Angel complained, "Ice-cream isn't very fulling."

"It tastes good though, so stop with the complaints," I told her, "Lets speed up." I was stronger then the other two, so I could go faster, although I stayed reasonably close to them. I closed my eyes as the wind rushed past my face, and let myself fall into a quick trance, it felt so goo-

"Oooph," Something had smashed into me, flyboys no doubt. I opened my eyes, and my jaw dropped matching the familular faces staring at me.

"Huh?" Nudge said confused out of her mind, just like the rest of us.

"I know, that freaking hurt, what was it?" Iggy asked, not knowing we were there.

"It was me!" I yelled to him, his jaw also dropped and his expression went to confused.

"Max?" He called to me.

"Yeah,"

"What the heck is going on Fang?" Iggy asked. **(A/N: Mandarine juice in my eye!!! Mandarine juice in my eye!!! Ow..owww....owwwww! Not cool, so not cool! *blink*blink*blink* Okay all better now =] Sorry, back to the story)**

"Angel, Gazzy and Max are infront of us, you banged into Max by the way, and they have wings like we do." Fang explained, his usual expressionlessness back. (A/N: Somehow I don't think this is a word, I'm still using it though, because you should all know what I mean!)

"Oh, is that all?" Iggy asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Pretty much," Nudge added, just to get on Iggy's nerves. "So have you all had the usual, flyboys, white-coats, the school. What about Jeb? Do you know who he is? Because he is one of the scientists although he is kind of good but sort of not. I think we should join up and create a big flock that way we could team up against the flyboys and Itex, they suck-"

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled at her, "Shut up!"

"I was just saying tha-"

"Nudge! Seriously stop talking, I'm having an overload of Nudgeness over here," Iggy interrupted again.

"Why don't we ju-"

"Nudge!" Iggy practically screamed at her.

"No this is a good idea-"

"Keep it short, please I beg of you," Iggy said.

"Why don't we just switch cell-phone numbers and email adresses and then we can sort this out a bit later, like after we get our heads around this," Nudge said, not really keeping it short, but still it was short for her I suppose.

"That's actually quite a good idea, although they could be intercepted so we'd better not say anything too major," I suggested.

"I guess," Fang agreed.

"Sure," Iggy said.

"Yep," I added in.

"Okay then, it's settled. Switch away," Gazzy said, Angel nodding. Fang and I were the only ones with cell phones, as Iggy having one would be kind of useless, and everyone else was too young.

"See you again!" Nudge called, flying away. About 10 minutes after our incounter I recieved a text from Fang.

* * *

Not really longer but anyways...I have to get off the computer now so this will have to do for now!

Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow so you won't have to wait too long for the text message, hopefully, NO PROMISES FOR NOW! SORRY :(

Well, this time I'm going to wait until I have 5 reviews before I update so get reviewing,

Please REVIEW

Thanks heaps for reading!

(^-^)


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are lucky I haven't been getting h/w!

Raptor ookami: And you are being mentioned again! And Iggy having an outburst...I dunno, as I said before I just kind of go with it...Mandarine juice hurts! Iggy is blind...he can't see what's going on so he therefore couldn't tell what was happening, although it was kind of like reassurance that what he thought was happening really was happening. And NO! Review, I like reviews....hehehe :P

maximumride1219: Storys...is that a typo or did you read my other storys....?

elorid'sdragonscrimbit: Iggy doesn't have a cell phone mainly because I wanted only Max and Fang to be able to text each other...and the phones that read texts out...would it not be easier just for Fang to have one that Iggy can use...then Fang can read it out for him? Cool thanks for the review by the way!

PinkLeopard: I will!

ocmk: Awomsee!

Midge 1012: Coolio!

babiixilyx3: You'll have to wai and see won't you...

Thanks for all of your reviews! Please keep on keeping on! Cake for all (only virtual though, sorry :D)

* * *

MPOV

About 10 minutes after our incounter I recieved a text from Fang.

_"Hey Max,"_

_"Um, okay, hey Fang, you miss me that much?"_ I texted back.

_"Lol, nah, just bored. Do you like this school so far?"_

_"Yeah, 'cause that's an interesting question. Random much."_

_"Lol, avoiding the question much."_

_"Uh, yeah ;P, and..."_

_"Still waiting..."_

_"It is good, so far. Although Iggy did get us lost, but then I met Nudge so that's alright. And Lissa has been a cow to me, and I did nothing to her, but, yeah, other than that it's all good."_

_"Sorry,"_

_"For what?"_

_"Both of the bad parts of this school were because of me__,"_

_"Oh, nah its not your fault. You broke up with her eventually, how long had it been out of interest?"_

_"Too long,"_

_"Lol. You can do so much better Fang. __It's weird isn't it?"_

_"What is? And thanks."_

_"No problem. And I was meaning how it's weird that we go to the same school, considering the circumstances,"_

_"Suppose,"_

"Who are you texting Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Fang, oh la la" Angel answered for me.

"Get out of my head Angel!" I said, raising my voice at her, "Uh, we need to find somewhere to land where mum won't see us." I added trying to change the subject.

"I can't see too greatly through all of these clouds, Max, can we fly down a bit lower?" Angel said, yes, it worked, she dropped it the first time for once!

"Sure," I said diving, followed closely by Angel and Gazzy.

"Over there," Gazzy pointed out, "There's a clearing!"

"Yep, I see it, okay, ready to land guys?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Mmhmm," Gazzy added. We dived further down, tucking in our wings to gain more speed, and aiming at a small forest, close to our house. Have I mentioned that I love the feeling of the air rushing past my face? It seems to wash away any and all of your troubles. About 50 metres from the trees I spread me wings, the pressure was quite intense but they held, as always. By the time I landed on the ground I had slowed down almost completely. I waited for a bit until the others had landed, then moved out to the road, it was starting to get dark by this stage I realised.

"This way," I pointed to the right.

"We know Max," Gazzy said. "Angel want to race?" She was already running towards the house by the time he finished his sentence, so he raced off after her, leaving me by myself.

"_Max, are you at home yet?"_ Fang texted.

_"Nope, I'm walking the last part of the way, by myself now, because Gazzy and Angel are having a race."_ My phone began ringing a few seconds later.

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"Thought it'd be easier this way," Fang's voice came through the speaker.

"Isn't it going use up all of your credit?"

"Can't use up more than I I normally would use. You do remember I had Lissa as a girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not your girlfriend am I?"

"No,"

"So why are you spending money to talk to me?"

"Because I like talking to you,"

"Akward...."

"Sorry,"

"Why do you keep apoligising?"

"Dunno,"

"You really don't say much do you?"

"With Lissa, I didn't need to,"

"You are still thinking about her?"

"Right, yeah. Sorry,"

"Stop apoligising!" And with that I hung up the phone, he was beginning to annoy me now...

* * *

Please review!

I know this one is quite boring so sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Raptor Ookami: Yes, I go crazy when I have too much sugar as well, especially when my friends ignore me so I have to resort to talking to myself and then they start listening to me which is kind of annoying because then they can hear my plans. "Who gave her sugar?" They always ask, it's usually my friend (I think her name on this is like short-chick or something) but my other friend malabsorbent has been refering to her as Kate. Anyways...I'm kind of going off topic here so....Thanks for your review!

Linz96: Hehe, yeah :D

I Talk A Lot: Coolios :P

VampireWithWings: Ah yeah, well just don't start reading my other stories then...I'm kind of disowning them for a bit while I finish this story....this story is by far the most popular though so....yeah.....it's good for ppl reading this fanfic but not for those reading my other ones....

Charlie Ride: Huh? Aren't you the one that's supposed to be reviewing? :P

Midge 1012: Thanks! And I will!

Maxine: Hehe, lol lucky your friends call you Max then isn't it!

Please keep on reviewing, I love logging on and seeing that I got heaps of reviews! I start reading them and then click the button for the next one, then realise there are no more left to read...VIRTUAL CAKE FOR ALL!

* * *

MPOV

"Stop apoligising!" And with that I hung up the phone, he was beginning to annoy me now...

When I looked up I realised that I was infront of my house. **(A/N: I like that song, 'My House', but the video clip is just weird. That reminds me, I need to put on some music, no wonder I couldn't think of anything good to write!)** I turned into the driveway and strolled up to the door.

"How come you took so long?" Mum said as soon as I had stepped foot inside the door.

"I was texting Fang," I told her as if it were obvious.

"Who's Fang?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Did you know that there are three other mutant bird kids that go to our school?"

"How did you find that out? Max, did you disobey me and fly home?"

"You say that as if it would be unusual of me to disobey you,"

"You need to be more careful. Anyone could have seen you,"

"That was why we flew up past the clouds,"

"It isn't a particularly cloudy day is it though Max?"

"So, no one saw us, except of course, Fang, Nudge and Iggy. Those are the-"

"I know Max."

"Did Gazzy and Angel already tell you?"

"Nope,"

"Then how do you know?"

"Jeb," And with that I stormed into my room. Mum didn't even call out after me, she knew I was best left alone when I was like this. My phone bleeped.

_"Max?"_

_"What Fang?"_

_"Can you open your window?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's freezing outside." _Huh? I went to my window and opened it, sure enough Fang was outside. His head turned when he saw a window open and he flew towards it, his wings were huge!

"Fancy seeing you here," I said to him after he had climbed through into my room.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

"So you followed me to my house?"

"Woah, that sounds stalkerish,"

"It is kind of,"

"Yeah,"

"Well, make yourself at home," I said plopping down onto my bed, Fang just stayed standing, looking uncomfortable. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Even though I had only known him for less then a day, I could already tell when he was hiding something.

"As if, you can tell me,"

"Nah, you won't want to hear it," Whcih just made me want to know more.

"Try me, I can be sympathetic," I tempted.

"Fine, ever since I broke up with Lissa, there's this girl that I can't keep off my mind."

"Hmm, okay, thinking like a shrink, thinking like a shrink," Fang smirked, it was working, I was cheering him up. "How does this girl make you feel?"

"Whenever I see her, I instantly go happy. She makes me feel confused though at the same time." Woah, he was actually telling me about his feelings, he barely knew me plus he didn't really come across as a touchy feely kind of guy.

"If she makes you happy that's great. Ah, I'm not really good with the whole relationship thing as this is my first school experience, so I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going to be much help here," I told him.

"Hmm, okay, lets switch positions then. Do you like anyone at this school?" What kind of a question was that? Of course I liked people.

"Uh, do I have to name them all?"

"How many people can you like?"

"Huh? I like heaps of people! I like most of the people in my classes, I like Nudge, Gazzy and Angel as well-"

"Oh, I meant do you have feelings for anyone," A grin on his face.

"Right, that would explain me being so confused."

"So do you?"

"I don't know, I've only been to this school for one day. How long have you liked this girl for?"

"One day,"

"Hmm, how long have you known her for?"

"One day,"

"Huh? Which students started yesterday?"

"You, Gazzy and Angel."

"But that means-"

"Yeah, it does," I continued looking at Fang trying to believe what he was saying.

"I think you should go now," I needed to be alone for a bit now.

"Max-"

"No, Fang I need you to go now, please," He turned and went to the window and jumped out. He spread out his wings, I hadn't noticed how black they were, they were magnificent.

_"Max,"_

_"No Fang,"_

_"It Nudge,"_

_"Oh, hey Nudge,"_

_"Iggy & I were thnkin tht we shld switch email adres."_

_"Ok myn is ***************, Gazzy's: **********, Angel's:**************."_

_"Cool myn=************ Fang=****************** Iggy=***************."_

_"Yep. I'll log in now,"_

_"I neda do my h/w, bt Iggy alredy onlne so u can tlk 2 him."_

_"Yep. Cyaz!"_

_":P Bye!"_

I hopped off of my bed, trying to forget about what Fang said. I stretched my hand under my bed and felt around until my hand reached something hard, my laptop. I slid it out and pulled it onto my bed. I flipped it open and logged onto msn.

A window popped up, **Hiya Max,** it read. It was Iggy.

**Hey Iggy, wuu2**

**Nothin much...u?**

**Nothin...how u?**

**Gud, u?**

**Alryt,**

**U doin n e thin dis wkend?**

**Nup, y?**

**U wanna go to see a movie?**

**Sure, hvn't been 2 da movies in ages. -** To be honest I have never been to a movie theatre before, but I had seen movies on the televison, it would be practically the smae, wouldn't it?

**Ok, which movie u wanna c?**

**I dnt mind, u choose...**

**Uh, u seen Transformers 2?**

**Nup, only da first 1.**

**U wanna go c that then?**

**Yeah, it looks gud. Saturday?**

**Yep. Wat time? They hav a session evry 2 hrs. We cld go dwn at 1pm and get sum lunch, then watch the movie at 2pm....**

**Cool.**

**Ok then it's settled, 1pm Sat, I'll meet you outside the movie theatre, k?**

**Yep.**

**Well, cya, Fang wants 2 go on the comp.**

**I'd beta go now too, l8z.**

**Bye! **- I really didn't want to talk to Fang, so I logged off and went to the kitchen, I was hungry.

"Ohhhhh! COOKIES!" I squealed as I smelt the aroma of freshly baked cookies, yummy! I grabbed one off the tray in the kitchen and tossed it from hand to hand as it was extremely hot.

"Careful Max, they've just come out." Mum said sounding concerned.

"They're so good though," I told her taking a huge bite out of the cookie. "By the way, I'm going to the movies with my friend Iggy on Saturday."

"What movie are you going to see?"

"Transformers 2,"

"That looks like a good movie from what you can see on the shorts. Hope you enjoy it!" She said, sounding too excited for what we were talking about.

"Are you alright mum?"

"Yes Max, I'm just happy that you've made friends at your new school already."

"Oooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy then," I said, snatching up two more cookies and heading into the lounge.

* * *

This chapter is longer! Yay!

Please tell me what can be improved etc....and feel free to give me ideas on what should happen in the next chapter....it's going to be Iggy and Max's movie adventures ohhhhhhhh.....ahhhhhhhh.....

Please REVIEW!!!!!!

I may write another chapter today, it's a teachers only day at school today so I have all day to write more chapters!

Yay!

I'm hungry....anyways byez!


	8. Chapter 8

weirdpeopleruletheworld: yeah, I like them too! Cool :D

anonymous: Think outside the square, then pick something...for example, he can see white, computer screens genarally are white, therefore he can read what it says or something like that.

localisedmorphia: Yeah, well this is me so I'm not going to talk to myself, I haven't had enough sugar for that....

HaLf CrAzY HaLf DaRk. AlL JeSs: I like Fax but I'm not going to spoil it..plus i knida haven't actually decided who Max'll end up with...so yeah...

MaXiMuMrIdEfAnAtIc: Lol, hehehe :P

Nick1488: I am!

Amy: We'll see....

sosurreal12: Haven't seen it yet, it only came out today! UNFAIR!

Raptor Ookami: Never made zombie noises, just theory's and plans. For example my theory that if I had enough sugar I would go invisible because I was vibrating so fast, unfortunately it didn't work and I got a very sore head, and that wasn't from the sugar, that was from my friend hitting me on the head when I pushed her into some random people, although it was funny. And at least I didn't think a stereo was a camera, short-chick actually though this....lol :P it was funny as. The chapter was kind of rushed as I wanted to get it done because it was boring me...not much happened, it was kind of a filler chapter. It depends on how well my train of though is at the time...when it's good, about an hour, when it's bad, about 2 hours. Iggy having email, ryt, well I thought because computer screens can be white, he would be able to read it. Conflict is coming. And explaination about Iggy and the movie will be explained to in time.

iwishmynamewasalex: Lol, yeah cookies sound pretty good to me as well but we have some...excuse me while I go get one...yes I am cruel...muahahaha...we have brownies too..thats right....yummy....sorry for my increased cruelness...you can have virtual cake if you want! And I haven't decided which I'm going to choose; Fax or Miggy? Oh well, depends on who gets it the juciest....Max is going to have fun isn't she? And I like long reviews...it gives me something to read!

Thanks for the reviews! When I was writing this chapter I had to add in more replys to reviews lol! U guys rock! I hope you like this chapter, I think I'm going to make it evil...muahahahaha!

* * *

MPOV

"Max! You need to get up, now!" Nudge yelled knocking on the door loudly. I groaned as I came to my senses, it was Saturday and the time was...wait, what was the time? I twisted my wrist around so I could read my watch, 12:30pm, OH MAN!!!! I had to get up and ready fast. I had a quick shower then got dressed, then raced into the kitchen quickly serving up a bowl of cereal. I practically inhaled my breakfast then chucked on a pair of sneakers, yelling good bye I ran out the door. It was now 12:50pm and it took about 5 minutes to get there flying, so it would take 20 minutes to get there walking, won't be very late. He can wait around for a 10 minutes...no biggy.

When I reached the mall and had been wondering around for a few minutes I realised that I had no idea where the movie theatre was, I hadn't been in here before except for takeaways. I found a directory and looked at it finding the theatre fast as it was the biggest thing on the map. After another few minutes I was nearing the entrance to the movies and scanned around for Iggy standing next to a guy with black hair. As I got closer to him, I realised Iggy was talking to the other guy. The guy turned around and I realised who it was, Fang, this was going to be just great.

"Hello Max," Fang said when I got to them.

"Take your time, it's already 1:20pm," Iggy said to me grinning.

"Yeah well I accidently slept in, then when I got here I remembered I had no idea where the movies were," We all laughed.

"Oh yeah, and I hope you don't mind but Fang wanted to come too," Iggy said.

"It's all good,"

"Should we buy the tickets now?" Iggy asked.

"Sure,"

"Yep," I agreed. We made our way through the entrance and up to buy our tickets.

"Three tickets to the 2pm session of Transformers 2 please," Fang asked.

"Sure, anything else," said the girl behind the counter winking at Fang.

"We'll get popcorn and drinks later, but can I have some candy please for now?" He asked in a flirty voice, she giggled. What was he up to?

"That's my name," She said leaning in closer towards him, how unprofessional.

"Candy? I like that name, it sounds sweet," He continued, she giggled even louder. He was trying to make me jealous, well two can play at that game.

"I could think of some other things that name would be suitable for," I murmered to Iggy, he laughed.

"What was that?" Candy asked, glaring at me.

"Oh, nothing," I said, she accepted it and turned back to Fang.

"Here you are," She said, handing over the tickets and a bag of m&m's. "That'll be $36 please." He handed over the money and smiled at her, that of which she returned.

"Thank you Candy." He said to her, walking infront us, back out of the movie theatre and into the mall.

"She wasn't very bright was she," I said to Iggy, but making sure Fang could hear.

"Yep, she's a keeper," He added. We cracked up laughing, containing it when Fang turned around to glare at us. It was too much to hold in, and I could tell Iggy was struggling too, we were both about to blow. We went into hysterics, Fang tried to hold up his glare, but couldn't help it and joined us.

"Can we get some lunch? I'm hungry," I said to Iggy and Fang.

"Yeah, I am too," Iggy said.

"This way," Fang said veering off to the left, Iggy and I followed him. We turned around a corner and we were in the food court. We looked around for an empty table and spotted one, the three of us made our way over to the table and sat down.

"What do you want to eat?" Iggy asked me after a few minutes.

"Dunno, I'll just have what you guys are having." I said.

"Do you want me to go get the food?" Iggy asked getting up.

"Yes thanks,"

"Sure," I said, and Iggy disappeared into the crowds of hungry people.

"So," Fang said.

"Yup," This was beyond akward, I had to get out of here. "You know, there will be too much stuff for Iggy to carry on his own, I'll go help him." I stood up but before I could take a step I felt something grab my arm, or rather someone.

"He'll be fine," Fang said pulling me down gently.

"You!" A scream came from behind me. Fang looked up and nodded at me apoligetically, it was Lissa.

"Lissa, leave me alone," I said, standing up while turning around. She was right in my face.

"Why should I?! You stole him from me!" She screeched.

"Woah! I'm right here, turn it down a notch. And you would be doing everyone a favour if you kept the screeching to a minimum."

"You made him break my heart," She said, actually being quiet and sadness smothering her voice.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. I'm not an idiot, you are on a date with him,"

"I'm just going to watch a movie,"

"Oh yes, I'm sure that is _just_ what you're doing."

"It is, so go away," And as if to inforce this, Iggy showed up and put multiple trays down where Fang was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Going to the movies with Max and Fang," He replied as if it were obvious.

"Sure you are. How dumb do you think I am? You can't even see the movie, what would be the point?" She said, I hadn't actually thought of this and now I kind of agreed with her, what was the point in him going to the movie?

"I can listen to it though. And you know how I can tell where you are, and how I don't fall over everything because I know where it is from sound?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well I can do that in the movie from the sounds I hear."

"Fine," She strutted away, she had lost, and it had been so easy.

"Well, that was interesting," I said after we began eating.

"Very," Iggy agreed.

"Sorry to have spoiled your days," Fang apoligised.

"What did I teach you about apoligising for something that isn't your fault?"

"Not to," He said a grin appearing on his face, I smiled back. We finished devouring our food in silence.

"Hey Fang and Iggy." Said a boy waving at us, and walking to our table. He was in my english and science classes, he was quite cute, I thought. "Max is it?"

"Yeah. And you are?" I asked.

"Oh, right, my bad. I'm Sam," He said, sitting down.

* * *

Please keep on reviewing! Woah...creepy...when I typed that I recieved two more emails from Fanfic....hold let me just check whether they're reviews...only one of them was...but still...creepy!

I likey reviewys!

Tell me what can be improved etc...and

whether you want Miggy or Fax?

This chapter is my longest although it may just be because of the replys to reviews!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

I'm so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in AGES! But it's the holidays so I will have 2 weeks, a lot of which I will be at home for so I can update heaps!

iwishmynamewasalex: Hehe, yeah they were good! I try to mention everyone cause I like being mentioned...well I would if I had been mentioned before....Pickles...hmmm, maybe it was the salt?

Raptor Ookami: Yes it was, but things like that just seem to happen like everyday but considering my group of friends it is not surprising lol! Why do you kind of envy me? Have some sugar, and start talking to yourself then plans and theories will just start forming! Yeah, on msn my friend malabsorbent makes note of where you haven't used the correct grammar which can get annoying! Yes that Sam...but that hasn't happened seeing as though the flock haven't met before. I know what you mean, descriptions can get boring, I skip them if they get too boring and go to where people start talking etc, lol. Yes, fighting will come into it at some stage...And you are being mentioned again!

AngelofDeath999: Good ideas and yes I'm going to finish this story! Hope your computer works fine now because it can get very annoying sometimes when they don't and you have to turn them off then on then off then on until finally they actually let you on the internet, but then they go really slow so it takes you ages to get onto the site you want to get on and then saomeone else wants ot use the computer so you go, "I haven't even been on yet!" then they answer," Well yes actually you have, it has been an hour! Now get off," And you reply with, "But it only just started working! I want a turn!" They continue, "And this is my problem because...?" And then you have to get off so you log off and storm out of the room leaving the other person to the computer that you got working. I'm sorry, I'm rambling...we have a new computer now so we don't have this problem anymore...okay nedd to stop now.

AliciaRide515: I'm trying to! And to be perfectly honest I prefer action to descriptions so that's why I'm not writing much of it...I'm trying to make things actually happen...

_PyRo_ Iggy my fav chaacter too, but I have sort of a plan now and I think I know what's going to happen.

fangiSmine!!!!: If you can endure my friends annoying capabilities you can get through anyones! Lol.

weirdpeopleruletheworld: Ha ha, lol.

fax: Yeah, true, but the circumstances are kind of different...

Kellbell: I think it means omg, but not sure, ask my friend malabsorbent, she's obsessed with Max Ride,lol.

Midge1012: Good idea, hmm....

ocmk: awomsee:) hehe

Little Miss Poe: Lol, hehe, yes die Lissa die!

Flapjackpancake: hmmm, well...

J123: I'm trying to make them longer! Lol, yeah it is kinda short.

.: Cool!

I Talk A Lot: THANK YOU! See I have been making them longer, take that everyone else :P

MaXiMuMrIdEfAnAtIc: I just copy and paste peoples names lol, it's easier then typing them except for the short ones of course, lol.

DustEyes: Yeah Lissa is, thanks! :P

hazer123: Hmm, good idea, I may have to steal it...shhhhh!

* * *

MPOV

"Oh, right, my bad. I'm Sam," He said, sitting down.

"We'd better get to the movie," Fang said after checking his watch, he looked tense as he stood up.

"Ah, yeah. See you Sam," Iggy said getting up as well.

"Bye," I called while I walked away with Iggy and Fang towards the movie theatres. I felt kind of bad leaving Sam there by himself and glanced back not feeling as sorry anymore as he had been joined by a few of his friends. One of whom noticed me looking back at Sam and elbowed him, he looked up at me, grinning. I quickly turned back around, I blushed, he had caught me staring at him. _What had his goofy grin meant? Did he like me? Better yet, did I like him?_ I shoved these thoughts to the back of my head and tried to lock them away at least until the movie was over. Fang bought us all some popcorn and a drink each, _that reminds me, I need to pay him for all of this._ We walked to the escalator that took us up to the cinemas and stepped onto it, I hadn't been on one before and almost lost my balance. Before I had regained my balance I caught a glance at Fang, he had looked as though he were ready to drop all of his food inorder to prevent me from falling, weird!

"Hello," Said the guy at the ticket counter/boothy thing waiting to check our tickets. Iggy handed them over and he ripped all three of them in half, discarding one piece and handing the other pieces to each of us. "Cinema 3."

"Thanks," I said as I walked past. There were multiple doors and above them were electronic screens saying what movie was screening at the time and next to that was a number. We past number one on our left and number eight on our right, huh?

"Why is number one and eight right next to each other?" I asked, it was an obvious 'newbie' question.

"They start there," Fang said pointing to the number one, "And are numbered along wall and then back down the other side."

"Right," I said, _I'm such an idiot!_

**_"No you're not Maximum," _**The voice echoed in my head. _I thought I got rid of you! **"Just enjoy the movie Maximum, your life is about to get complicated." **Even better, _I thought.

"Well this is just great." I accidently said aloud, confused faces turning towards me.

"What was that about?" Iggy asked.

"Uh-um, I'm just excited about the movie," I said giving him a cheesy smile wondering whether I had pulled it off. Fang began clapping. "Huh?"

"Congradulations, you have officially forgotten he can't see your cheesy grin!" He exclaimed.

"Oookkkkaaayyyy, someone put a bit too much sugar in his breakfast cereal this morning," Iggy said to me, I laughed. "I'm guessing some glaring is now being wasted upon me, am I right?"

"Of course," I answered him between fits of laughter, Fang shook his head in an I-can't-believe-I-know-these-people kind of way. He's one to talk, well more shake his head, the whole congradulating thing was really random. "Can we go into the cinema yet?" I asked.

"After you," Fang said opening the door.

"Don't mind if I do," Iggy said rushing in after me before Fang could, getting another wasted glare from Fang.

"Where would you prefer to sit?" I asked them.

"Up the back," Fang said.

"And in the center," Iggy added.

"Why do you care where we sit?" Fang snapped at him, _what was his problem?_

"I thought that would be where you would prefer to sit so I said it." He said matter-of-factly. We went to the very top row of seats and stepped into it, there was barely anyone else in the cinema.

"What was the rush guys? We're early!" I exclaimed sitting down, the seats were quite comfy.

"Fang wanted to get you away from Sam, he was getting jealous," Iggy whispered to me which didn't work at stopping Fang from hearing seeing as though he was between us.

"As if," Fang said dismissing Iggy's comment.

"What are the odds?" Said a familular voice next to me.

"What?" I said turning around to find myself face to face with Sam yet again. "Oh."

"We can move if you want," Sam said his voice filled with disappointment. Who was we? I leant out of my seat and saw Sam's friends, they waved at me so I returned it.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Fang said looking tense just like before, _was he seriously jealous of Sam?_

"Nah, you can stay," I said rolling my eyes, "We don't mind do we," I elbowed Fang, "He was just kidding weren't you."

"Ah, yeah, sure," He mumbled.

"Shhhhhh. The movies starting," Iggy told us and we all obeyed. I sat whispering remarks to Fang and Sam when I felt the need to and ate my popcorn. I leant over to Sam then something exciting happened in the movie so I halted, at which point he put his arm around my shoulders. _Oh god, what am I supposed to do?_ "**Lean on his shoulder."** Ecohoed the voice again, fine, I thought and did what the voice had said. I dared a glance up at Sam and he looked pleased with himself, I returned my attention to the movie screen.

"Leave her alone," Fang demanded after noticing us.

"He's not doing anything Fang, just watch the movie," I said sitting up as Sam slid his hand away.

"I think we should switch seats," Fang whispered.

"No," I told him.

"Max, just switch with me,"

"Fang, no," I said getting increasingly annoyed with him.

"Please Max," He practically begged.

"May I ask why?" I asked him.

"Uh-well..." He paused for a second trying to come up with something, "Because I can't see the screen properly."

"So what, I will be able to. Fang face it, you're jealous."

"No I'm not," He said defending himself, "Fine, I'll tell you the real reason."

"Go on," I prompted.

"Ah, I don't want to sit next to Iggy."

"Hey," Iggy said overhearing us.

"Please just switch seats with me,"

"Fine," I said getting up, Fang copying me, I brushed against him as I moved to his seat. "Hey Iggy, how do you think the movie is so far?" I asked deciding that I would ignore Fang and make him pay, _hehehe._ **"I don't like where this is going young lady."** Said the voice, _yeah well he asked for it and he's going to get it, _I thought silencing the voice which I was guessing had been Jeb that time.

"Pretty good," He responded offering me some popcorn.

"Thanks," I said taking some, he returned it to his opposite side. "It's cold in here," I said turning on the charm. I snuggled up to Iggy and brushed my hand against his, he held it just as I had suspected he would. I heard a sigh coming from Fang, _oh yes, he really is going to get it._

* * *

This one is probably only longer because of the replys to reviews so yeah um sorry for that.

Did you like it?

I am extremely sorry for it taking so long to get out this chapter it was a busy week at school as we had a couple of assingments due, plus I had three games of hockey and two practices so that took up a while....

I know excuses, excuses...

Please review...

I likey reviewys!

REVIEW

PLEASE

REVIEW

PLEASE

!!!!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! And again I'm sorry for the long time coming...:(


	10. Chapter 10

ocmk: yeah lol.

Raptor Ookami: Yes, fireworks are cool until they fall over and start shooting at you so you have to take cover inside the house. Then when it stops you go back outside and find that the firework didn't even fall over, it had just started randomly shooting out of its side. It was made even funnier because everyone had been blaming my uncle 'cause he was the one that had set it up, we still blamed him anyways though for buying the cheap fireworks, oh how I love guy fawkes day. Yes, the amount of reviews for this story has made my other stories seem shameful, they go up to about 20 at the most lol. Oh well, I like writing for this story the best and so I have kind of abandoned them for the time being, hehe, well not so hehe for those peoples that were reading it, :P. Um, the voice was firstly bailing her out cause she didn't know what she was supposed to do and she would have looked like an idiot if she suddenly sat up and then the voice was Jeb, her dad, and he was protective of her as she will probably feel very bad by the end of her scheme. Oh yeah, P.S. What does T.T mean?

weirdpeopleruletheworld: Yeah, I like evil, muahahahahaha! And Sam, I don't think many people like Sam although it is only because in the books he's sort of stealing her from Fang, so it isn't really his fault. But who cares, everyone can still dislike him because he's a fictional character and won't care, unless it's the characters in the book that dislike him then he would- Sorry going on a bit too much, :D I'll stop now.

I Talk A Lot: Heh, yes, people seem to like the evil Max...muahahahahaha

maximumride1219: was that a good interesting or bad interesting?

Charlie Ride: What does AU mean? Second time I've had to ask someone what something means lol. 'Indescribable'-hehe if you split it up it sounds like in-de-scrib-able unless of course that's what it's supposed to say in which case I am an idiot, but then again if I just said that it could have actually supposed to be that and it isn't then I sound even more like an idiot.

*Me talking to self* "Must stop typing now....right now....okay seriously stop typing now or everyone will think you're a dork"----"it's a bit late don't you think"----"Yeah, you're right for once, but you really need to stop typing. How about now?"----"NEVER!"----"And why not?"----"Because I don't want to,"----"Did you put sugar on your weet-bix this morning?"----"Eeep,"---"Well did you?"---"Yes,"----"That explains it. Now just stop typing and we'll be alright,"---"I don't want to!"----"But you must,"----"NO!"----"A message from the dark side there is, press the button you must, and fufill your destiny,"---"You're doing it too now,"---"Oh stink,"----"Not stink, yay, now we can get to theorising!"-----"What problem do we need to solve today?"-----"I dunno, pranks?"----"Yeah sure, pranks are always fun. Hmmm, what to do, what to do...."----"I have an idea,"----"Well spit it out then,"------"It's linking on from the whole invisible thing,"----"Ah, yes,"-----"We go out and buy heaps of chameleons and cover ourself with them," ----"I like where this is going,"----"Then we see whether any of the others want to go to a movie or something. We go to the level above where we are meeting them with a bucket of gloop. They get there and bam! We drop it on their heads and they won't know who did it because we'd be blending in from the chameleons."----"Yeah, but they'll know who set them up! And they'll cream us,"---"We'll quickly go down the escalator and when we get to the bottom we run past them and outside, we can whack them in the heads if you want,"---"YES! YES! YES!"----"And then we take off all the chameleons and sell them at a pet shop so we get our money back and this plan won't have set us back too far. Then we just stroll right in to where they are and laugh our head off!"----"Good plan, but where are we going to get the chameleons from?"-----"Just leave that to me." *evil lauging* then *spluterring* "Oh man, I have really got to stop doing that."

Okay, sorry about that but yes, I really did have too much sugar. Now on with the story!

* * *

MPOV

"That movie was awesome," I said as we walked out of the cinemas, still holding Iggy's hand. It was quite lucky that Iggy was blind considering all of the death glares he was getting from Fang, and Sam.

"Yeah, it was. Where to next?" Iggy asked everyone.

"Food court!" I replied for everyone. I marched foward finally releasing Iggy's hand and sat down at one of the only free tables in the place. All of the guys, Sam's friends still with us, joined me just a few seconds later, Fang and Sam sitting on either side of me giving me what-was-that-about looks. Hehe, it was working!

"Who wants what?" Iggy asked.

"We'll get our own," Sam's friends told him and all three of them stood, Sam joined them although he did not look too pleased about it.

"Okay, do you both want me to get yours for ya?" Iggy asked the two of us.

"Sure,"

"Yep,"

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Don't mind,"

"Neither do I," I said. Iggy rolled his eyes and walked off heading into the crowd, _dejavu anyone?_

"Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked Fang.

"The movie? Yes, other things? No."

"Does the almighty Fang disapprove?"

"I know you're just trying to make me jealous,"

"Why would you say that? Am I making you feel jealous?"

"Max, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I-"

"Hey guys. Turns out they didn't need me," Said one of Sam's friends sitting down at the table. "Oh yeah, I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Ari."

"Hello Ari, I'm Max,"

"I know," _No because that didn't sound strange at all._ "Okay, that sounded a bit strange," _Huh? _After I thought this he winked at me, _was this guy reading my mind?_ "I know who you are because of Jeb, I am his son."

"Woah. Huh? What? Hmmm....oh," I mmanaged to get out.

"And no I dont have wings," He siad in a hushed voice, "But I am a mutant, I'll show you sometime."

"You food is ready!" Iggy said as he plopped down on a seat and placed the tray on the table.

"Should we wait for the others?" I asked.

"No need to," Said Sam coming up behind me with a tray stacked with food, matching his friends.

"Good, because I for one am starving," Iggy said beginning to scoff down his chips. When I grabbed my food off his tray and moved it to where I was, Sam and his friends eyes all widened.

"You got a big appetite," Remarked the blonde one.

"Yes I do,"

"Before I forget again, this is Ben," He pointed to the blonde one, "And Mark," He gestured towards his other friend that had brown hair. "And lastly this is-"

"Ari," I finished for him, he gave me a confused look and then slowly gave mne an understanding nod.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, :(

I wanted to finish it as it was getting kinda boring to write at the end,

Please REVIEW

REVIEW and you get virtual cake, remeber the cookies are reserved for those that join us on the dark side.

Thanks for reading, you guys are AWESOME/AWOMSEE!

And remember to review!!! Please (**O**)-(**O**)


	11. Chapter 12

Leishi: YOUR A KIWI TOO!!!!!! Well I would think you are cause of the weet bix comment.....You know wat would be kinda embarrassing....if fanfic was only in nz....but im pretty sure it aint....lol....

Okay so cant be bothered replying to all of your reviews....there's too many as i havnt been on here in a LONG time....I wasnt gonna write another chapter but a lot of you guys reviewed and said you wanted another one recently so i will....just dont forget that i did warn you....

I so cant really remember the story so i'll have to read parts of it....and sory if i forget sum pplz names....i may make up new ones for them every now and then....lol....anywayz on with the story!

* * *

The first bell rang just as we got onto the school grounds. I rushed to get Angel and Gazzy to there class rooms before heading off to my own.  
"Hey....uh...can you help me out?" Said a guy who I'd never seen before, _woah, he was just as good looking then Fang.  
_"Dunno how much help I'm gonna be because I jut moved here, but sure," I replied.  
"You have any idea where my form class is?" He said holding up a sheet of paper with his room number scribbled on it.  
"That's the same as my room, just follow me. I'm Max by the way," I then held out my hand.  
"Dylan," He said with a smile, grabbing my hand and shaking it. **(A/N-Haven't actually read the last book yet so i have no idea what Dylan's like but...yeah...anyway)**

I walked into my room, and Fang's eyes light up, and then he saw Dylan following closely behind me. I took a seat next to Iggy and offered Dylan a seat next to me which he accepted.  
"Hey Max, who's your friend?" Fang asked, failing to hide the jealousy in his voice.  
"I'm Dylan," introducing himself with a gorgeous smile, and he held out his hand ready for Fang to shake it, but Fang rudely turned away.  
"Is it just me or do I already have an enemy?" Dylan whispered in my ear.  
"Pay no attention to Fang," Iggy said, "He's in love with Max." Fang punched then punched Iggy in the arm, "And aparently also a weakling," although I could see that it had hurt Iggy quite a bit because of the look on his face. At least Iggy was over me.

School had seemed to take longer then usual as I had been bored sensless the whole time.  
"Can we go get an ice cream? Please Max," Angel begged, Gazzy standing beside her nodding in agreement.  
"Fine," How could I resist Angel's puppy dog eyes? "Hold on," I told them running over to Dylan who had just walked out onto the street. "Hey Dylan, you wanna come get an ice cream?"  
"Yeah sure," he said, and I took him over to my little siblings.  
"Angel, Gazzy, this is Dylan. Dylan, these are my two little siblings." I said, intoducing them to each other.  
We walked to the ice cream shop and sat down in one of the booths with Iggy and Nudge who we'd met up with along the way. I went up and ordered everyones ice creams and struggled to hold them all, and carry them back to the table. I was passing Nudge hers when one of them dropped.  
"Cr-" I started to say but Dylan managed to catch it just before it hit the ground, we all looked questioningly at him.  
"What? It was my one," he said. We all laughed until Fang came in the door and asked if he could talk to me in private for a mintue.  
"What is it Fang? Is something wrong?" I asked genuinley worried, after we slid into a booth on the far side of the ice cream shop.  
"Well I thought you should know, the thing is...that...um..." He wasn't usually lost for words, this was strange. Lissa walked past giving me an evil glare just like she had ever since I had started school here. "You see that," he continued referring to Lissa's glare, "That would be because she asked me to go with her to the dance with her, and I said yes. i mean you've been acting strange around me so I kinda figured you wouldn't want to go with me even if I had asked you. I don't really want to look like a loser and go alone-"  
"It's alright Fang, I understand," I cut him off, he was starting to babble, and Fang NEVER babbled. I stood up as Angel had come over to see what was up, I made my way back over to the booth and heard Angel whisper something in Fang's ear, even though I was too far away, I knew what she had told him, _she would have said yes._

* * *

**i'll prob make another chapter and then that should be it...i have pretty much decided what is gonna happen. So yeah/...**

**REVIEW AND RECIEVE CAKEMADE OUT OF THI AIR AND YOU IMAGINATIOn**


End file.
